


I Just Want To Be Your Wanderlust

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Mark and Cam are heading back to Pittsburgh after a break in North Carolina and Mark is thinking about how much he loves his goalie.





	I Just Want To Be Your Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> Day four - song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3FT68Nw0H4)) Because of Me by Billy Gilman

Mark watches Cam as he packs up his stuff and he smiles a little. They’re heading up to Pittsburgh the next day and Cam is panicking, rushing around because, like always, he waited until the last minute to pack. He reaches out when Cam rushes by, heading for, no doubt, the bathroom and he pulls Cam down onto his lap. He wraps his arms around Cam’s waist and kisses his jawline. “Hey, baby, relax. You have all the same stuff at our place in Pittsburgh. If you forget your toothbrush we can always get you a new one.”

“Mark.” Cam frowns at him. “You know I need my toothbrush and my pajamas and my-“ He moans when Mark kisses him and he wraps his arms around Mark’s neck, kissing him back. He pulls back and rests his forehead against Mark’s. “God damn it, Mark.”

“I love you, crazy goalie tendencies and all. Now, grab your stuff and let’s go to bed. I’m an old man and I need to go to bed.” 

Cam laughs and kisses him again. “Fine. But if I forget something...” 

“You have exact copies of almost everything that your goalie tendencies trip out over at the Pittsburgh house. We’ll be fine.” Mark grins and pats Cam on the ass. “As long as that comes with us, it’s all good.” 

Cam snorts and pushes off of Mark. “You’re an idiot and you’re damn lucky I love you.”

Mark smiles as he watches Cam head into the bathroom. He can hear his lover in the bathroom and he bites his lip before he says out loud, as softly as he can, “I am the luckiest.” He smiles and heads over to Cam’s bag, going through and making sure Cam has his lucky socks and his lucky underwear and his lucky pajamas. He pauses for a moment and wonders why he allowed himself to end up with an absolutely insane goalie (though, in his experience they’re all insane, so that part might be moot), but then he hears Cam cursing and slamming the door three times and he can’t help but laugh. For all of Cam’s craziness, Cam has long since been the best thing that’s ever happened to Mark. Even all the Stanley Cup championship rings in the world can’t make him smile like the thought of being able to come home to his crazy goalie. He goes to the dresser, making sure all of Cam’s “special” things are packed into the bag before he changes into his pajamas. He waits patiently until Cam’s all packed, then he flips back the covers. “Get that cute ass into bed, Cam. I’m tired.” 

Cam crawls into bed before he sits up. “I need to pack my-“

Mark cuts him off with a sigh. “I’ve already got it. And if not, we’ll grab it in the morning.” 

“What about the...” At Mark’s glare, Cam falls silent and sinks into Mark’s embrace. “I’m sorry. I’m... Well, we’ve been together going on ten years. So you know me.” 

“I do. And it’s actually over ten years. We officially got together in March of 2007. It’s now June 2017.” Mark grins and kisses Cam softly. “Happy ten years, baby.” 

Cam groans. “I forgot our anniversary?” 

“So did I until I realized that it was during the playoffs that we got together and my team is now in the finals. I did the math the other day before I flew down here to get you.” Mark grins.

Cam grumbles, but snuggles closer to Mark, laying his head on Mark’s chest. “F’n Penguins.” 

“Hey now. That’s my team you’re talking about.” Mark chuckles and rubs his hand up and down Cam’s back. “I am sorry you guys didn’t make it into the playoffs, but hey. At least we’ve gotten to spend more time together.” 

“True enough. Even though you were supposed to retire and come live in Carolina during the season with me, not go be a coach for the enemy!” 

“Hey. I was a Penguin for a lot of years, baby. I couldn’t say no when Mario asked me.” 

Cam sighs and nods. “I know. I just wish you were with me.”

“I’m always with you,” Mark says, kissing the top of Cam’s head.

Cam chuckles and lifts his head, looking into Mark’s eyes. “You’re a sap.”

“Yes. Yes I am,” he replies, grinning at his young lover. “I love you, Cam.” 

“I love you too, Mark. I always will.”


End file.
